Where The Heart Belongs
by Sarah Oksana
Summary: Caroline Forbes is a college drop out who now takes care of her 6 year old daughter Amelia...after her mother died and everyone turned against her , Caroline moves to New Orleans to find the man she loves and the father of her child that left 6 years ago because of his cruel and snobbish mother ALL HUMAN :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : The Love I have Lost

Sophie was about to close up the bar for the night ,she was tired stressed and worked up about her own personal problems . The tall , small-framed brunette rubbed her hazel eyes and ruffled her hair as she yawned and changed the door sign to "Closed". She didn't realize there was a depressed woman with her child still in her bar,she was sitting by the window , tracing her green nails on the vintage table

"Um excuse me lady?..what are you here? We're closed"Sophie said

"Oh..um sorry..I lost track of time and I'm sorry I'll go" the blue eyed blonde fumbled her hand bag and lift her curly blonde-haired daughter over her shoulder

Sophie gazed at the woman and her child awkwardly

"Hey are you new in town?..." She asked

"Yeah I just came, but I'll be fine thanks" the blonde said

"Wait? Do you have a place to stay? Cause if you don't you can crash at my place...I live upstairs..." Sophie said with a warm smile

The blonde chuckled softly

"But u don't even know me...I don't wanna barge in or anything" she said

"Well I'm Sophie Devereaux...I run this bar...and its okay..everyone in this town is like family" Sophie said smiling

The blonde pouted ,if the father of her child was about family ,then why did he leave her . Its been six years and he hasn't called or write to her . Her life has been nothing but misery and shame on her family . She was 17 when she got pregnant and every since then her life has been living nightmare . She came here to find the man she once loved ,the father of her child .

"Well I'm Caroline Forbes...and this is my daughter Amelia...nice to meet you" she said smiling

"Well Caroline welcome to New Orleans,in the small town of the French Quarter,nothing much around here " Sophie said chuckling

"Well I saw some of the street art quite interesting ,and the food is incredible" Caroline said softly as she stroke her wiggling daughter's hair

"Well let's go upstairs...let me show you around"Sophie said leading her to the back door and up the stairs . Caroline held 6 year old daughter in her arms as she walked slowly up the stairs ,she entered the brunette's place ,she looked around at the paintings and sculptures . There were a lot of beads and color in the girl's apartment

"Wow I guess everyone around here is ..a bit..cultural" Caroline said smiling

"Well its a New Orleans thing" Sophie said gathering new blankets into a guest room

Caroline remember how he loved to paint and surprise her with his art ,he was charming and loving . He had left her all alone because of college and his family . His mother never liked Caroline and his father was just arrogant. She remembered the day she told his parents she was pregnant ,they didn't want her to tell him ,cause of all his college plans and dreams . They wanted him to marry a sophisticated city girl but Caroline was a southern girl who had more than sex and lust to offer him , but his parents never saw her for who she really is .

"Well the bed is made..guess you two won't mind sharing a bed" Sophie said putting her hands in her jeans pockets

"No its fine...once she gets some sleep I'm okay" Caroline said placing Amelia on the bed

"Great get some sleep" Sophie said shutting the door for her

Caroline rubbed her hands as she said gently on the edge of the bed she gazed at her daughter who was sleeping peacefully like an angel . Everyone had despised Caroline after her mom died , Elena who was her bestfriend since 7th Grade turned into a total snob and she married that rich jerk Damon Salvatore ,they moved to some fancy mansion in New York . Elena never spoke to Caroline every again . Bonnie was the only one who said Hi or gave smile whenever she can . But Caroline understand ,Bon had college to complete ,she was going to be a psychologist. Caroline was studing journalism but decided to drop out last year after her mom died to take care of her daughter . She started to date the mayor's son Tyler Lockwood ,but soon after she realized what a sexist and jerk her was ,he didn't care about family or her daughter ,he only wanted to get under her dress . He only cared about his money and how good he looked infront others .

Life in Mystic Falls wasn't for Caroline anymore ,so she decided to move to New Orleans ;not only to start her new life with her daughter but find him the one she truly love ; Niklaus Mikaelson

"Well good morning beauty queen" Sophie said the next morning flipping pancakes on the stove

Caroline ruffled her curly brunette hair ,she realized her daughter was sitting at the table ,gulping down a plate full of pancakes

"Someone is fan of my cooking" Sophie said looking at the curly hair girl and smiling

Caroline chuckled as she kissed her daughter's cheek

"So we need to get you some clothes...maybe some of mine will fit you" Sophie suggested

"Oh no..I brought my stuff ,I just left it in the car..." Caroline said taking a bite of the pancake

"Mommy can I have more pancakes?" Amelia asked

"Amelia you had enough...Sophie been nice enough to make us all of this" Caroline said

"Hey its okay..I'll make you more pancakes ,cutie" Sophie said mixing more of the pancake batter

Amelia jumped up in excitement ,both of the women chuckled

"Sophie I really appreciate this thank you so much!" Caroline said smiling

After breakfast Sophie took the decency to gave Caroline a job meanwhile she's in town in her bar ,busting tables aren't fun but it was but than nothing . Caroline picked up a tray and started as the customers came in . Sophie stood from behind the counter observing the blonde as she take orders and pour coffee for the customers . She was natural

"Well Goodmorning Sophie..looking spectacular as always" a blue-eyed man said sitting at the counter infront of her

"I swear Nik ..I'll marry this girl one day" his friend said winking at her

"Hmm Mikaelson ,Marcel ..it isn't happy hour yet..why are you here?" Sophie said

"Well I'm here for coffee" Nik said smiling

"Yeah me...too" Marcel said smirking

"Whatever...you boys are trouble" Sophie said signaling Caroline to comeover and serve them

"Caroline these are my friends Niklaus and Marcel" Sophie said

Caroline frozen with the pitch of coffee in her hand as Niklaus turned around and gazed in shock at her

"Caroline?"He said softly

Her heart began to race ,she realized she couldn't of face this man after all these years after everything . She placed the pitch of coffee down angrily on the counter and ran out of the bar

Niklaus picked up himself and ran behind her into the streets

"Caroline wait? Please! Talk to me" He yelled as he caught her attention . She was standing on the edge of the curb

"Why so you can make excuses? And pity me? Why? Go away" she said running across the street as a coming car swept the blonde off her feet as she fell she heard Niklaus yelling "No!" In the distance . She fell on the road as the car faced her . She tilt her head as she saw Sophie and other people rushed to her side in a blur ,they faded away from her vision . She was in her darkness and her flashbacks of her life

FLASHBACK : Mystic Falls , Virginia

"Great party Stefan " Caroline yelled trying to overshadow her voice over the loud Electropop music

"Well it is my birthday" Stefan said spinning the blonde in her arms

Stefan Salvatore ; Damon's younger brother was her bestest guy friend ever ,he understood her more than anything , he was Elena's boyfriend at that moment ,even though Elena hid feelings for Damon

"Happy Birthday Steffie" Caroline said laughing . She was half tipsy on her beer .

"Whoa there Care..my turn to dance with Stefan" Elena said approaching them . Caroline stepped back and smiled at the happy couple . It was the way Stefan looked at Elena ,he loved her more than anything , Caroline took a break from the dancing and drinking ,she decided to go and keep Bonnie's company

"Whoa someone is a bit tipsy" Bonnie said giggling and sipping her red cup of beer

"Yeah well enough of dancing and partying are one night..I got History first period" Caroline said smiling

"Well...oh there he is...Over here" Bonnie said waving over Caroline's shoulder to someone

Caroline turned around as she saw a tall curly dirty blonde-haired guy approached them with his broad smile and cute dimples

"Hello Bonnie thanks for inviting me" he said kissing Bonnie on her cheek

His accent drove a spark straight to Caroline's heart

"I'm glad your here, this is my friend Caroline...Care this is Niklaus...he's a foreign exchange student...and my social network friend" Bonnie explained as he shake his hand

"Hi"Caroline said frazzled by his accent

"Pleasure"he smiled softly . He couldn't keep his eyes off the bubbly blonde ,her beauty was radiant and there was a twinkle in her baby blue-eyes

"Uh...I think Jeremy is calling ..I should go...leave you two" Bonnie said smirking between the two and leaving

Caroline and Niklaus chuckled and gazed at each other

"Well do you want to take a walk?..away from the party ..I'm not a fan of dancing "he said

"Oh sure ..I was getting out of here anyway" Caroline said walking along side out of the party

Niklaus sat patiently in the waiting room in the downtown hospital after her accident on the street ,he was feeling guilty about the accident . He blamed himself deep down inside . It was because of his sight that she ran away . But Caroline was always the type of girl that ran away from her problems than face it . Her mother said she would always get in trouble one day because of it.

"Uh Sir are you the husband of Miss Caroline Forbes" the nurse asked

He stood and rubbed his head

"No..just a friend.."He said dryly

"Well Sir does she have family members...cause according to her emergency card there's no one listed" the nurse explained

"Uh I guess I'm the only one" he said puzzled

"Well she hasn't woke up as yet...she's suffer some head trauma ...but you go see her in Room 101" the nurse said pointing to the door

"Thanks..."He said walking briskly into the room . He froze at the imagine of her fragile body lying on the bed trapped to a oxygen machine and a bandage around her head ,her eye lashes rest gentle under her eyes . He pulled the chair close to the bed and gazed at her beauty . He took one finger and stroke her cheek

FLASHBACK : Mystic Falls

"God I hate history..so much" Caroline said exiting the class with the charming Niklaus

"Well it wasn't that bad" he said smiling

"Anyway...how's your first day...in this hell hole" Caroline said walking alongside him

"Well its been entertaining..." He said smiling

"Liar! Its awful...even I can't stand this place"Caroline said laughing and sitting on the bench

He chuckled and took out his sketchpad

"Wait? You draw?" Caroline asked excited

"Well I don't like to brag but..yes I do..nothing overrated" he said flipping open his sketch pad to show her his work . She gazed upon his pieces shocked and in amazement

"This is beautiful wow...I always love Art...Do you paint?"She asked

"I actually do...if you have time I could show you some at my house...that's if you want to" he said feeling awkward

"Yeah...sure that would be so much fun" she said laughing

Her laugh was exotic and one of kind to her . He felt comfortable around her.

Niklaus decided to spend the night over in the hospital besides Caroline until she woke up . Caroline had a lot of damages of her past on her mind . She was thinking back too much about her life and all the shame she's been through . Nik hasn't know half of the story yet.

Sophie was standing at the door ,staring at the way he looked at Caroline's still body on the hospital bed . He held her hand . Sophie cleared her throat

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Sophie asked softly

He got up and move towards Sophie's sight . They decided to take to conversation outside her room

"Sophie what's Caroline doing in New Orleans?" He asked putting his hands in his jeans pocket

"She came in yesterday..seem troubled ,she had her little girl with her" Sophie said

"Alittle girl?" Nik asked puzzled

"Yeah her daughter , Amelia ..real cutie...poor girl got troubles ...hey how do you know her?" Sophie said

Nik run his hands through his hair ,he couldn't believe what he heard . He didn't realize she was married . But why was running away from Mystic Falls ,she looked the same way like the first time he took her out on their first date to that downtown Southern restaurant

"Hey you okay?"Sophie asked

"Yes I'm fine...Caroline is just an old friend" he said with a fake smile

"Mr. Mikaelson ..may I speak to you for a second" the nurse approached him with some reports

"Sure...Sophie thanks" he said to the brunette before he followed the nurse away from Caroline's room . They began walking down the hall of the hospital

"Well Dr. Dean run a few test on her ..and we got some good news and bad news" She said biting her lips

"What is it? Caroline gonna be fine ?"He asked

"There is a 70% chance she may have some memory loss...,according to her psyche evaluation...her brain has been under stress ...whatever she's been going through has been affecting her..the head trauma from the accident just made the condition worst" the nurse explained

Nik was feeling frustrated,he wasn't there for her and now the accident was his fault

"Look Sir..I don't mean to be rude..but isn't there family for her...that can take care of her when she wakes up?"The nurse asked

"Caroline came here with her daughter alone ...if she had family ,she would of been with them...I'm her only option right now" he said in firm tone

"Okay Sir...well come with me there's some paper work that has to be done before you can discharge her" the nurse said leading him to the office

FLASHBACK : Mystic Falls

Caroline was behind the wall of her boyfriend's house listening to the hurtful conversation between Nik and his mother about her relationship with Nik. Caroline knew how much his mother never liked her . She always find her as a distraction to him . Nik had dreams of becoming the best lawyer in the UK and marry a sophisticated woman ,that wasn't Southern and traditional like her . She understand that Nik and her came from two different worlds but the love they had for each other was all that matter

"Niklaus please try to understand ..Caroline seems like a lovely girl...and very attractive...but you have your whole life ahead of you..College ,your career,marrying a suitable girl...and Caroline just doesn't fit in" his mother yelled

Caroline felt a streak of tears trickling down her soft cheeks . She felt so much hatred for herself

"Mother..I understand but I love Caroline,I'm comfortable around her ,she's truly amazing ..don't you want me to be happy?" Nik asked with sympathy in his blue eyes

"Niklaus I want the best for you..Caroline just doesn't fit into that category..these small town girls are nothing but trouble"she yelled

Caroline had heard enough of this woman hypocritical comments , she clearly didn't even know Caroline and her open heart she had . She rushed out the house and didn't look back her heart was flushed with pain

After Niklaus signed all the hospital paper work for Caroline ,he found himself lingering around her room ,he sat once more next to and gaze on her ,a sleeping beauty ; a very troubled one . He leaned his head on the bed next to her arm

"Caroline I'm sorry, I'm sorry I wasn't there...I should've never left you..you need me! But don't worry I'll take care of you this time" he whispered softly

Caroline began to net her eyebrows and blink her pretty eyelashes . She glanced down at the man she once loved ,he was by her side ,she stretched her fragile hand to touch his. He shot up quickly and saw her blue eyes lazily looking at him

"Hey..your okay"he said stroking her hair,he removed the oxygen mask from her face . She coughed slightly

"Where's Amelia?where's my baby? Is she okay" Caroline said panicking

"Hey she's okay she's with Sophie!..."He said plainly

Caroline was silent her heart was pounding and her head was bursting . She wanted to tell him the truth

"Caroline..I've signed some paper work...and I have to take care of you" he said softly

"No! Why...? Why now? Leave me alone" Caroline yelled

"Care I know you hate me but you have no one" he said

"I have our daughter and that's all I need"she yelled

"Our daughter?..what?"He asked puzzled

Caroline froze,the tears trickle down he face

"Caroline what the hell are you saying?" He yelled

"Amelia is your daughter okay!that's why I came here! To find you" Caroline yelled

Niklaus heart began to pound he paced up and down the hospital room and gripping his fingers through the strands of his hair . Caroline was crying excessively. Her life support machine began to beep loud as Caroline gasp for breath and yell in pain for her head . Two nurses rushed in to calm her down and check her pulse rate .

"Sir I may have to ask you to step out" one of the nurse's said

Niklaus was frustrated he exit the room and sat in the waiting room processing ,the information Caroline had told him . He is a father and didn't know . How could Caroline keep this from him ,is it even possible

"Excuse me Mister...are you mommy's doctor...? Is she okay" a little girl asked tugging Niklaus' jeans

Niklaus look down at the blue eyed girl who had Caroline's beauty and his eyes

"No sweetheart I'm a friend of hers...she's okay..don't worry " he said lifting her up

The little girl giggled

"Mr Mikaelson can I talk to you?"The nurse asked

He place Amelia down

"Sure what's it?"He asked

"I don't know what Caroline going through but if your planing to take care of her,atleast don't say or do anything to stress her out ..if she's stressed out the constant height of her blood pressure can cause an artery in her medulla to pop and she can die from internal bleeding" the nurse explained

"I'm sorry..I will make sure she's fine"he said glancing at Amelia who was playing with the hospital toys . He smiled softly.

"You can take her home this afternoon but she needs rest and I'll gave you the prescription for her pills"the nurse said before walking away

Niklaus took this time to sit down and figure out his life . It was his fault for leaving but he was mad at Caroline for not telling him about Amelia . He gazed at the bubbly girl and smiled everytime she looked back and gave a lazy wave at him

Caroline was his responsibility now and he need to protect her and his daughter


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Learning To Heal

That afternoon Niklaus gathered all of Caroline and Amelia's stuff from her car and Sophie's place . He decided to pick Caroline up from the hospital the next day , Caroline was mostly silent in the car she didn't say anything ,she just stared out the car window as the wind blew her blonde hair across her depressed face . Amelia was in the backseat playing with her ragdoll that Bonnie had gave her for her 5th birthday . Even though Niklaus made an effort to reach out to Caroline ,she didn't flinch or say a word to him ,it was like she was traumatized from all the pain in her past . The thing that hurt her the most was the day that Stefan died ,her best friend who understood her ,she hated her self relentlessly for it . She remembered the night that Stefan had died,she was on a movie date with Niklaus , Elena and the other had invited her to hang with them but she wanted to be with Niklaus instead ." How Selfish of her!"She thought. Stefan had died from drowning ,he was saving Elena's brother Jeremy who had got so drunk he pretended he could walk on water ." But Elena was the selfish one here " she thought. Elena was the one who got with Damon as soon as Stefan was out of the perfect picture ,she found that a bit slutty but Caroline wasn't a judge of anyone ,Elena was a two-face backstabber ; she hooked up with her dead boyfriend's brother , blasphemy Caroline behind her back and broke all friendship ties with her . Bonnie was the only decent and loving one ,even though the green-eyed girl was always busy with her college and new life ,she never missed a chance of writing or calling Caroline from time to time ,she even sent presents for Amelia on her birthday and even Christmas . Niklaus kept looking at her ,she seemed deep in her thoughts ,he even tried to make a conversation with his daughter ,who seemed to be more opened on her likes and dislikes . Caroline just sat there and soaked in everything that was happening around her.

Niklaus had turning into his driveway to his home . Caroline couldn't understand why he lived in such a fancy place on his own . But he was a lawyer ,so maybe he had to live up to his status . Knowing the gentleman he was ,he opened the car door for her ,Caroline stepped our lifeless . Amelia ran out of the car to the front door . He took out some of their stuff and led Caroline to his front door , he opened the door and Amelia ran in the house , Caroline took her time and stepped inside ,she looked around at the paintings and antique designs

"Be careful Amelia,don't hurt yourself" Niklaus called out to her

Caroline wrapped her arms around herself as she slowly walked out on the porch . Niklaus followed her "its beautiful out here..you could see everything" he said smiling

She continued her silent treatment and brushed her strands of hair back .

"Look Caroline..I know your mad at me, but I want to make it up to you and Amelia...I'm sorry this happened but atleast talk to me" He pleaded

Caroline walked inside towards her daughter who was playing with some painting equipment , Caroline took it away from her and placed it down

"Caroline ,its okay,She can touch anything...why didn't you tell me about Amelia" he asked

Caroline bit her lips

"Caroline please!" He begged

"Maybe you should ask your mother..." She said coldly

"What? What does mother have to do with this" he asked puzzled

"Haven't you ever wonder why she sent you away the night before prom.?"She asked with tears in her eyes

Niklaus soaked in this information ,his anger was built up from al these year ,his mother was to blame for him not ever meeting his adorable daughter

"Caroline I'll be back...don't leave or answer the door...just stay please" he pleaded

Caroline pressed her lips and sat down in the couch

He left to go pay a visit to his perfect mother Esther Mikaelson , a well respected woman of the town ,she was the mayor's wife and very polished woman with a grace ,but her personality towards everyone depended on the status in life . After his father had died from cancer , his mother took over the French Quarter . Niklaus was a eye-catcher with all the women in town,but his mother wanted him to marry Camille ; a favorite bubbly blonde who was quite a lady ,she was studying in college to be a psychologist . Esther loved her more and more as her future daughter-in-law ,but Niklaus refused to marry her after she threw herself at his bestfriend Marcel .

Niklaus arrived at his mother's mansion which was 20 minutes away from his place ,he moved out a couple of months ago after the bickering about his marriage to Camille ,and his refusal . He had to have a serious conversation about Caroline and his child

He rushed into the mansion and heard giggling ,he saw Katherine Petrova in a wedding dress modeling for his mother . Katherine was marrying his older Elijah in 3weeks . Elijah didn't really want to marry a woman like Katherine who was only after his family's money, he wanted to be with Sophie the ordinary downtown bar girl , but knowing his mother's taste in women , Sophie was not an option. Elijah broke up with Sophie for a year now ,they run into each other from time to time , the feelings for each other is still there .

"Well hello Katherine glad to see your actually wearing white " Niklaus said sarcastically in anger

"Katherine why don't you change and have tea ..we'll discuss this later" Esther said

Katherine stepped off the stage and rolled her eyes at Nik ,she exited the room

"Niklaus what's the matter now?" His mother asked

"What's the matter? Let me tell you what's the matter mother ...the girl I loved all my life got into an accident because of me...and I found out she is the mother of my daughter all this time for 6 bloody years...and your behind this...what did you say to her" he yelled

"Caroline? Well didn't expect to hear of her again" Esther said pressing her lips

"Listen to how witty you sound...first you send me away to some perfect Law school ..kept me away from Caroline ..you knew she was pregnant and didn't tell me...she's broken now and needs me...her life has been nothing but hurt and its my fault" he yelled

"Niklaus let's not take things to the head now..its not your fault ,she made bad choices and ruin her life...she wasn't gonna drag you done" she said sternly

"Drag me down? Mother she was the only one that understood me"he yelled

"Look...I'm sorry I didn't tell you about your child ..but you would of never been this successful if you followed that girl" she said walking towards the window

"This isn't life mother..Elijah isn't happy he doesn't want to marry that wretched woman ...and Rebekah still hates you for not showing up to Matt and her wedding and never acknowledging her daughter...and now this! You are not going to ruin my life...anymore...I'm going to take care of Caroline and earn her forgiveness" he said loudly before storming out of the mansion

Esther stood in great rage by the window.

Niklaus grasp the wheel of his car as he drove home in rage ,he hated how his mom always tried to control him and his siblings life . Elijah was the one who always wanted to impress his mother he was going to marry a woman he clearly didn't love ,but Rebekah was the youngest and the rebel ;she married her High School sweetheart ,they both have a 4year old daughter and live in London . Niklaus blamed himself countless for Caroline's situation . He parked his car in the driveway and rushed to the door , he opened the door and a sweet aroma came from his house . He frown and looked around but no sign of Amelia or Caroline . He moved towards the kitchen ,Amelia and Caroline were baking cookies ,he stood and watch how the two of them giggled and rubbed flour on each other faces . He was amazed at how beautiful Caroline reflected in Amelia appearance .

"Oh I'm so sorry about all the mess...Amelia begged me to bake her cookies I'm sorry this is invading" Caroline said fumbling to wash the dishes

"Hey hey its okay ..no one ever uses the kitchen anyway..so keep it alive...the cookies smell great" he said laughing and looking at his little girl making patterns on a cookie

"Really? Well thanks I guess "she said with a small smile

"Mister would you try my cookie it looks like a mushroom" Amelia said

"Of course sweetheart.."He said taking the cookie ,he took one bite and savored the flavor of the cookie . He nodded his head in satisfaction . Amelia laughed and ran outside to play

"Well isn't she a energy bulb"he joked

"She reminds me a lot of you..quite open minded"Caroline said cleaning up

"Caroline I'm truly sorry...you know how much I love you" he said leaning over the counter . Caroline was a bit frazzled that Nik still loved her after 6 years ,she thought he moved on already to some sophisticated woman

"You don't have to be sorry...I thought about it and its not your fault...you didn't know...and I didn't tell you for my own insecure reasons" Caroline said wiping down the counter tops

"So are you going to stay?...I mean I would like to get to know Amelia more...if that's okay with you"he suggested

Caroline bit her lips she leaned against the counter

"Okay I'll stay...only because of Amelia"she reassure

"Great so what's for dinner?"He asked laughing

"Amelia likes pizza" Caroline suggested

"Then let's order pizza and probably watch a movie"he said

Caroline smiled and nodded,but she still wasn't sure if Niklaus would leave again ,she took her heart off her sleeve .

Niklaus and Caroline spent the entire day with their daughter . Niklaus was getting to know Amelia and rekindling his pass with Caroline . That night they ordered pizza and giggled over Nik's reaction to Mexican pizza ,it was too spicy for him ,they enjoyed a movie that made them laughed . Amelia got sleepy and Caroline took her daughter to her new room to tuck her in bed

Caroline stroke her daughter's head and tucked her in.

"Mommy..."Amelia tiny voice said as Caroline got up

"Yes sweetie" Caroline said smiling

"Do you like Mister?"She asked

"Very much Amelia...but your the most important one in my life...do you like him?"Caroline explained

"I do mommy I do...he's funny...I wish he was my daddy" Amelia said sadly

Caroline stroked her daughter's hair once more "goodnight baby get some sleep" she said before leaving . Caroline was too scared to tell her daughter the truth,she didn't want Niklaus to leave again and never come back.

Caroline bumped into Nik in the hallway

"Sorry...I cleaned up already...so its fine..." He said

"Oh...um ...did you hear?" Caroline asked embarrassingly

"Its okay...you can tell her the truth in the right time...just know I'm always here...I'm not going anywhere this time"he said stroking Caroline's hair back

"Well..thank you" Caroline said smiling

Niklaus and Caroline stood in the hallway by his bedroom door staring into each other eyes deeply

"Well goodnight I guess" Caroline said about to walk away

Niklaus pulled her in his arms and placed his lips on hers with a fiery kiss ,with their tongues intertwined ,they haven't kissed this passionate in years

Caroline pulled away when Nik pushed his hands under her blouse

"I can't...we just...and our daughter is right in there" Caroline said frazzled

"Caroline I always love you...you coming back into my life I'm happy..."He said holding her hands

Caroline stood and stare at him for awhile and pulled him close to her and kissed him hard against his bedroom door, he managed to fumbled the door knob as the two crash into his room which was huge ,they slammed each other on the bed . She unbuttoned his pants and shirt , he managed to relieve her from her cute shorts and blouse . He left wet kisses along her neck lining . She moaned ,he ran his hands up and down her legs , she was flushing in wetness, he traced his fingers along her black laced underwear ,she wrapped her light legs around his waist on the bed . He kissed her passionately. As they both fell on the pillows , he took her underwear off, and began thrusting in and out of her ,she was trying hard to hold in her moans because of her daughter's presence in the next room,she bit her lips and ran her nails down his back . He pressured harder in her . She whispered "I love you" softly in his ears as she ran her fingers through his hair

"I love you more"he said smiling as he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and kissed her cheek . She wrapped her legs across his body . As he continued to thrust inside her thick bursting walls which was filled with wetness . He scooped her up around his waist ,kissing her ,he made his way into the shower with her around him

The night was perfect for the two high school lovers .They discovered each other bodies all over again with hot sex from the bed to the shower ,he made sweet love to his girl ,he loved all his life .

The next morning , Caroline found herself wearing Niklaus green shirt and his perfume all over her body ,she smiled as she inhaled his scent ,she turned over to his side and saw a note stuck to his pillow ,she took a look at it

"DEAR CAROLINE,

THANK YOU FOR COMING BACK INTO MY LIFE, YOU ARE NOTHING BUT LOVE TO ME, NOT TO WORRY I JUST HAD TO BE IN COURT TODAY,BIG CASE BUT DONT WORRY I'LL BE HOME WITH YOU AND AMELIA ,WE'LL MAKE DINNER TONIGHT WHATEVER YOU WANT, FEEL FREE TO INVADE MY HOUSE REALLY DONT CARE ...AND IM SORRY I DIDNT TELL YOU HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU BEFORE I LEFT FOR WORK"

Nik!

Caroline chuckled and repeated "I love you too" softly. She ruffled her hair and hopped off the bed yawning ,she stared at her image in the mirror and her skinny legs .

"Mommy!where are you?" Amelia yelled in tiny voice

"I'm coming baby"Caroline yelled back grabbing the robe and walking out of his room . Caroline rushed down the hallway to a large room ,which seemed like Nik's Art Room , she looked around the room and saw her daughter covered in paint all over her face . Caroline laughed as she tickled her daughter .

"Come on kiddo let's get you cleaned up" Caroline said escorting the six year old out of the Art Room

Caroline fill the tub with water and bubbles for Amelia's bath ,she was humming some tune Bonnie and her use to sing

"Ok sweetie get in so mommy could get all this paint off of you" Caroline said

Amelia jumped into the tub and began splashing water on Caroline . She giggled with her daughter

"Mommy ! Look at my fishy face" Amelia said laughing

Caroline laughed and made a fish face back at her daughter

"Sweetie mommy got something to tell you! "Caroline said washing the girl's hair

"What! What! Mommy" Amelia asked excitedly

"Its about Mister" Caroline said biting her lips

"What about him? He didn't like my cookies?" She asked

"No baby he loved it very much...remember when you asked me questions about your dad" Caroline asked her

"Yes! You told me he disappeared" Amelia said flapping her hands in the water

"Well technically mommy moved here because she wanted to find Daddy" Caroline explained

"Really? Can we go look for him now?" Amelia asked with excitement

"Well sweetie ..Mister...is your daddy Amelia...that's why we're here" Caroline said softly . Caroline knew it was wrong to throw something like this on a 6 year old but she needed to know,Amelia always asked about her daddy and complained about other kids having a daddy except her

Amelia sat silent in the tub for awhile

"Baby don't you like him? I'm sorry if this bothers you..."Caroline said

"I like mister...can I call him daddy now?"Amelia said

"Of course" Caroline said laughing

Amelia flapped her hands in the water in excitement . She wanted a father more than anything in the world . Caroline wanted a family .


End file.
